Display clusters are frequently provided in many different types of applications, in particular those applications which require a user to receive and or to interact with a machine. Such display clusters are commonly used in vehicles to display navigation, infotainment, and other information and controls related to operation of the vehicle or other ancillary systems. Display clusters may also be used in non-vehicular applications including, for example, kiosks, automated teller machines, vending machines, etc.
Display clusters frequently include display screens located in an active display region to show graphics such as images. Display clusters also frequently include peripheral regions surrounding the active display region. Traditionally, the peripheral regions are provided with black or dark colors which help to mask the transition between the active display region and the peripheral region. Such a transition can be especially apparent when the display screen is in an inactive, or off state. For aesthetic and for practical purposes, it may be desirable to provide a display cluster that is brightly colored in white or another light or pale color. Traditional display clusters generally are unable to maintain a uniform appearance between the active display region and peripheral region, especially when the display screen is in an inactive condition and when there is bright ambient light, such as in daylight conditions. The visible transition which hinders such a uniform appearance may be caused by, for instance, inconsistent reflections between the active display region and peripheral region. There exists a need for a display cluster that is capable of displaying a bright color and which maintains a uniform appearance between an active display region and a peripheral region.